


When The Day Met The Night

by MilesofFluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesofFluff/pseuds/MilesofFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to step off your path to see where your going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this?

Akaashi stood in front of his father, the king, asking, "What do you need?"  
"Well, your birthday is coming up soon."  
He brightened up a little, wondering what would come next.  
"And on that day, you will be old enough to marry."  
He became less excited, but listened out of respect.  
"I had a few wives for you in mind, and I was wondering if you'd like to desiderate for me?"  
Akaashi looked away, shrugging. "I'm... not really interested..."  
"What do you mean, not interested? Do you not want to get married?"  
"I do, but... I was hoping I could choose for myself," he tugged at the end if his shirt nervously.  
"I'm am letting you choose!" His father backlashed, as if not seeing a reason he should object.  
"But I don't want to choose from princesses or noble ladies!" Akaashi screamed back, his voice louder and higher than he wanted.  
"Then who?! A scullery maid?"  
"No! I don't want to marry a girl!" Akaashi was shaking, his nails digging into his palm.  
"You are my son. You can't wed another man. Two men eloping is unlawful and certainly undignified," his father responded in a way that challenged him to argue any more.  
"Then I won't be marrying anybody."  
He turned and walked away, his footsteps echoing painfully. He was on the verge of tears, but kept from crying until he was all alone.  
It was a crazy idea, but it was his last resort.  
Searching his dresser, he looked for clothes that didn't seem too high class and put them on. He looked himself over in the mirror, tugging his gaudy rings off one by one. He messed hair up, finally glad he didn't have to weigh it down with pounds of gel and paste.  
Getting out of the castle wasn't hard. He just didn't know where he wanted to go afterwards. He just wanted to sit alone. He wandered toward an emptier part of town, and, between two houses, crumpled down onto his knees and cried.  
Akaashi didn't know how long he was there, but it seemed like a long time before he started to stand up. He flinched, noticing someone standing beside him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Why would you worry about someone like me?"  
"I don't know. But you look like you need someone to talk to, so..."  
"And are you suggesting that someone be you?"  
"Kinda... yeah..."  
Akaashi studied the other person while he replied. He was a little taller than him and he looked like he worked out more than should be normal. His hair was gray with black roots, and was spiked up in an odd way.  
"I guess you aren't going to let me say no to talking to you?"  
"Well, I mean... it all depends on if you want to..."  
"I wouldn't mind. I just don't want to stay out in the open too long."  
"You can stay at my house."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is confusing, I just really wanted to write this. I might edit it sometime so it flows better. If you have any questions, I'd love to answer them!


End file.
